Waterdancer
The Waterdancer is a master of unarmed combat. Though unlike a Martyr, or Shadow Zealot, the Waterdancer does not have access to Chakra. '' '' Role: '''The Waterdancer is a physical attacking character, while it does not have the greatest defense or the toughness of it's martyr counterpart, it is powerful against those who use magic. '''Alignment: Lawful Hit Die: D8 'Class Skills' The Waterdancer's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Acrobatics (Str), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex) and Swim (Str) Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' 'Weapon and Armor Proficiency' Waterdancers are proficient with the club, crossbow, dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortspear, long spear, shuriken, siangham, sling, mancatcher and spear. Waterdancers are not proficient with any armor or shields. Waterdancers wearing armor or using a shield lose the effects of liquid membrane, mystic membrane, and resistant membrane. 'Flurry of Blows' Starting at 1st level, a waterdancer can make a flurry of blows as a full-attack action. When doing so he may make one additional attack using any combination of unarmed strikes or attacks with a special monk weapon (kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shuriken, and siangham) as if using the Two-Weapon Fighting feat (even if the waterdancer does not meet the prerequisites for the feat). For the purpose of these attacks, the waterdancer's base attack bonus is equal to her waterdancer level. For all other purposes, such as qualifying for a feat or a prestige class, the waterdancer uses her normal base attack bonus. At 8th level, the waterdancer can make two additional attacks when she uses flurry of blows, as if using Improved Two-Weapon Fighting (even if the waterdancer does not meet the prerequisites for the feat). At 15th level, the waterdancer can make three additional attacks using flurry of blows, as if using Greater Two-Weapon Fighting (even if the waterdancer does not meet the prerequisites for the feat). A waterdancer applies her full Strength bonus to her damage rolls for all successful attacks made with flurry of blows, whether the attacks are made with an off-hand or with a weapon wielded in both hands. A waterdancer may substitute disarm, sunder, and trip combat maneuvers for unarmed attacks as part of a flurry of blows. A waterdancer cannot use any weapon other than an unarmed strike or a special monk weapon as part of a flurry of blows. A waterdancer with natural weapons cannot use such weapons as part of a flurry of blows, nor can she make natural attacks in addition to her flurry of blows attacks. 'Hand and Foot' The waterdancer gains an extra attack by kicking. The damage for this attack is 1d6. The DC for concentration checks versus this kick attack are doubled, and this additional attack is included on all Attacks of Opportunity. In addition she is granted the improved unarmed strike feat as a bonus feat. 'Liquid Membrane' Whenever the waterdancer is unarmored and unencumbered and not carrying a shield, she gets DR 1/- per waterdancer level as well as +1 to CMD per waterdancer level. This is always in effect as long as the waterdancer is not considered to be helpless. In addition she gets a bonus to armor class equal to her wisdom modifier as long as she is unarmored and unencumbered. Though this bonus is lost whenever the waterdancer is flat-footed or otherwise denied her dexterity bonus to AC. 'Ki Pool' At 2nd level, a waterdancer gains a pool of ki points, supernatural energy she can use to accomplish amazing feats. The number of points in a waterdancer's ki pool is equal to ½ her waterdancer level + her Wisdom modifier. As long as she has at least 1 point in her ki pool, he can make a ki strike. At 2nd level, ki strike allows her unarmed attacks to be treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Ki strike improves with the character's waterdancer level. At 10th level, her unarmed attacks are also treated as lawful weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. At 16th level, her unarmed attacks are treated as adamantine weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction and bypassing hardness. By spending 1 point from her ki pool, a waterdancer can make one additional attack at her highest attack bonus when making a flurry of blows attack. In addition, she can spend 1 point to increase her speed by 20 feet for 1 round. Finally, a waterdancer can spend 1 point from her ki pool to give herself a +4 dodge bonus to AC for 1 round. Each of these powers is activated as a swift action. A waterdancer gains additional powers that consume points from her ki pool as she gains levels. The ki pool is replenished each morning after 8 hours of rest or meditation; these hours do not need to be consecutive. 'Throat Snap' At 2nd level, the waterdancer gains the ability to make a powerful blow to a creature's throat. Using this is a standard single attack action and is made at a -10 penalty plus a +1 bonus per waterdancer level. If successful, the target must make a fortitude save (DC = 10 + 1/2 of the waterdancer's level + the waterdancer's wisdom modifier), or it becomes permanently silenced until the waterdancer dismisses the effect. This can affect any number of creatures at a time but each one must have the effect dismissed individually. 'Aquatic Flurry' At 3rd level, the waterdancer's flurry of blows has an additional attack in the form of a lesser water pillar as per the naturalist spell, Water Pillar, Lesser. An additional water pillar is added at level 9 and at level 16 for a total of three additional water pillar attacks. 'Bonus Feats' At 3rd, and every three levels thereafter, a waterdancer may select a bonus combat feat.